The Beach Blues
by Pokemon Master Razit
Summary: Spencer is at home alone at her house on the beach. On a beautiful day she is sad and day dreaming about her life and how she misses the love of her life. f/f femslash Spencer/Ashley


DISCLAIMER TIME: I don't own South Of Nowhere , the characters of Ashley or Spencer. I don't own any rights to any of the places that I write about. So basically I don't own or make any money from this fanfiction.

Frist off I want to dedicate this story to spikey summeras. Whose kind words has made me think about writing a new story. So Thank you and it is proof that even one review and kind words can mean alot. Thank You.

I'm sitting here looking out my window on the ocean. It's a beautiful day outside. But to me it might as well be storming. I'm supposed to be finishing up the last bits of an editorial peice for The Mirrior. That I'v been working on for a month. Researching and interviews. Now I just need to finish this last two paragraphs.

I can't make myself do them. I just can't seem to enjoy the great weather ether just across the street from one of the best beaches in Southern California. AN: (Think of Charlie Sheens house from 2 1/2 men.) I'm lazy. Makes it easier. AN end.

Why am I so upset ? It can be summed up on one word that would lean to a thousands more. Ashley. I miss my girlfriend. We have been apart for awhile before. Especialy when when broke up for awhile in high school. But this is tiring. Too much & too long.

Ashley is a successful song writer and works as a recording studio tech/musician. She helps to run the creative side of the company that her Dad left both her and her sister in high school.  
Choosing to hire a close friend of ours Aiden to manage the company on a day to basis. Ashley and her sister still have a say. It was surprise that Aiden was good with numbers and being a smooth talker. So after college he slowly started taking over.

My family is doing great. My Mom and my Dad are working on there brother Glen even managed to go to a tech school and is now a certified motorcycle mechanic. Wow I know.

I after college. I got a job at a paper and after a few great stories. Have been writing editorials for other papers and magazines. Ashley and I live together in this amazing house. (a/n think again of the house from 2 1/2 men) I am extermely gratful to have the amazing life that I have.

So why am I stalling on finishing up my editorial ? Why am I Spencer Carlin not enjoying such a great day ?

My girlfriend Ashley. Whom I love with my whole heart and will forever. Has been gone for 2 weeks. Why has she been gone ? Is that she is helping to promote a new project. She along with 3 other singers from her label are over on the east coast doing charity shows for families of children from foreign countries who need medical care.

How did she get involved ? I wrote an article about them. I was then invited to meet some families. Ashley came with me and her heart broke. So she and Aiden worked hard to set something up. Basically she was able to get a few of the artists at Davies Records to do a charity tour.

I was supposed to do go with her. I was with her for the first two weeks. Working on this editorial that I am now supposed to be finishing up. I came home two weeks ago. Cause I the klutz that I am. Managed to twist my ankle. Yes a twisted ankle sent me home. Ashley is sooo over protective,but it's sweet and I know she means well.

I miss her like crazy. I look up again after staring at my laptop for the last hour or so. To see that the sun has starting to set. It's a glow on the horizon. Whoa ? A long time doing nothing ,but missing Ashley.

I hear a nose. I set up alarmed. It seems to be coming from the kitchen. I leave the couch where I was sitting. The lights are out.

I hear banging sound,"Son of a BI h !"

I grin with a smirk on my face. O I know who is here. So I sneak out to the garage. Which is easy to do the loud sounds and lack of light.

So I'm sneaking up and touch them on the shoulder"Hey Dad !"

She jumps almost a full foot into the air,"Spencer don't scare me like that !"

I put my hands on my hips and say"Why are you sneaking into my house from the garage ?

My Dad looks sheepish"Well. I was trying to surprise you with dinner from that Chinese place you like"

"Uh where is Mom ?"

"She worked a double", he grinds but, I'm not the one with the real surprise.

I look at him like he had a second head. (head outta the gutter. people that's her Dad! lol)

I hear music in the living room. From the deck outside. By this time I look at my Dad with a glare.

He grins and says " I was only the delivery boy" ...O and the distraction "

I walk through my house to my back porch. Too see it lit up with a small group of candles on the table and the full moon.

Standing there leaning up against the rail holding a rose.

Is none other that "ASHLEY!" I yell as I run over to her.

She grins at me with her cocky grin that she knows makes my knees week. Then we a very amazingly awesome kiss.

"Hey Spence. You miss me",says while laughing.

I look and see that my Dad has set down the food and left.

"You aren't supposed to be back for a couple more days." I'v got like the biggest smile ever. Ashley says that it's brighter than the Hollywood sign.

"Plans change" and we sit down to eat.

more ?

0i-0i23092380223093092

I'm sorry,but to finish this story. I have to leave it where it is. This was just written to practice and for the author I mentioned above. I didn't have a plans for this story. I was/ am literal mostly typing it as I think of it. Maby a couple of lines ahead. Planning stories doesn't work well for me. Reviews would be welcome. I'm sorry this author's note is long. O and this story isn't beta ed.


End file.
